Crimson Kiss
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Harry is brooding and finds Draco who helps ease the pain. surprisingly NOT a slash fic. Happy Belated Halloween!


_Firstly, Happy Halloween. Happy Samhain (pronounced, sow-en) to my pagan friends. Okay, a quick survey before we begin. 1. Who thinks that Harry Potter is hot? 2. Who thinks that Draco Malfoy is hot? 'jumps as girls start screaming' 3. Who thinks that yaoi is hot? 'smile' 4. Who thinks that vampire yaoi between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is hot? 'maniacal laugh' Thank you, for your time. I have a vampire fix at the moment._

_As a Halloween treat, I decided to write a short story focusing on Halloween. Yay!! Happy Halloween and enjoy._

_a/n: please excuse the emo qualities of Harry and Draco. I… well… whatever!_

_Also: Sorry this is a little late. It's still Halloween in my mind. Sorry the POV is a little sketchy. And is not totally yaoi but still hott._

Btw. I stole the x thing from a friend of a friend. It loox cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quote of the Day**: _I'd rather die on my feet, than live on my knees. –anonymous_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Crimson Kisses **

_A Harry Potter Halloween story_

Ahh… Halloween at Hogwarts. All the students are gathered in the great hall for the feast except one. Harry Potter roams the halls alone. Yet, this is just the way he wanted it. He wanted to be alone to think. He walked, sending himself deeper and deeper into the despair that had set over him during the summer, letting his feet carry him through the familiar halls. The only person who had ever been like family to him was now dead and the weight of the prophecy ate at him.

He stopped suddenly. Without his guidance, his feet had brought him to a familiar haunt. The 7th floor corridor that held the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He looked at the blank stretch of wall opposite it. He smiled grimly. _Perfect. _He began to pace in front of the wall. Thinking, _I need an escape. A place to hide. A place to get away from the pain. _He turned after his third pass and looked at the wall. It no longer was a blank wall, a large, ornate door now stood there. The Room of Requirement.

He walked to the door, pulled it open and went inside. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he had to pause and wait for his eyes to adjust.

The chamber was dim and everything inside was tinted in dark colors. Couches and shadows were its only furnishings. He did not care for the furniture; he had gotten what he wanted. A silence that was absolute; a sanctuary to fall into misery. With a glance to the opposite wall, he saw an arched doorway. He walked towards it. He didn't know how big this place was, but he had the time, and inclination, to find out.

He walked through the arch and found a room almost identical to the one he had just left. Another walk through an arch gave the same result. He walked through three more then stopped.  
The room in front of him was different. From the tall ceilings hung white curtains that swept the floor. The color differed drastically from the dim light that permeated the room and he frowned as they danced and swayed in a non-existent breeze. He stepped forward and slowly made his way through the maze of white. The sound the cloth made as it moved was soothing to his battered mind.

He paused. He could hear a faint sound ahead of him, a soft patter. He listened intently for several moments, but the sound did not return. He walked on. He glanced at the curtains. _Are they getting darker? _He would have blamed it on the light, but the hangings were darker. _Almost black. _He shrugged and walked on.

He stopped again, directly ahead of him was a white curtain. Frowning, he walked forward and pushed it aside.  
In front of him were too couches, both black. He walked towards them; he was going to stay here for a while. Drift into-

"Go away." Harry wasn't the only one not at the feast. Draco Malfoy sat on one of the couches, staring up at the far ceiling. Harry stared but did not move.

"I said go aw-." The other boy looked at Harry and stopped. He stared for a moment then narrowed his eyes. "Go away, Potter."

Harry, however, was in no mood to play cat-and-mouse with Draco Malfoy. He walked resolutely to the other couch and sat down. Harry expected him to either leave or challenge him. He hoped for the latter, he needed a good reason to let out his aggressions. What he did not expect was for Malfoy to give him an odd look then stare back up at the ceiling.

Why was Draco Malfoy not at the feast? Why was he, like Harry, all alone? Harry watched the blond boy while Malfoy stared straight up, one arm around a knee. Harry suddenly realized why all the girls in the school _(a/n. plus random fangirls)_ thought this boy was so fanciable. Draco Malfoy was, Harry winced inwardly at the thought, a good looking male. His hair was as long as Harry's was and a remarkable shade of blond which had different shades threaded through it. Over the years he'd grown out of the sallow, pointed face and now his features were smooth and handsome. His body was made for quidditch. Harry himself was tall, but Malfoy still dominated at a few inches taller. He was also thin but muscular and Harry silently admired the curve of his torso. Harry shook his head and looked back up. He felt his neck grow warm.

The most striking feature of Draco Malfoy now faced him, his piercing silver-gray eyes. _(a/n: you evil monkeys have bad minds) _They watched Harry with an odd expression in them. As soon as Harry looked up, however, they narrowed.

"What is _your_ problem?" Harry managed to fix a glare onto his face.

"I could ask you the same thing." Malfoy watched him with a smoldering look, then the fire seemed to die.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" Harry was startled by this quick change. He paused then shrugged at the question.

"What about you?" Harry asked slowly. Malfoy smirked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Harry nodded in understanding. Draco caught his eyes with his own and Harry didn't look away. "Why did you come in here?" A shadow passed behind Harry's eyes, almost unseen in the dim chamber.

"I needed to get away, to-."

"Escape?" Malfoy supplied. Harry nodded slowly. "Funny. I never saw you as the depressed type. What with all the attention you get." He smirked at the angry expression on Harry's face.

"But, I know how you feel," he let out a heavy sigh. "However, there is no escape from your personal demons." His eyes glinted and he absentmindedly rubbed the underside of his left wrist. Harry had to wonder what the other's boys 'personal demons' were. In the silence, he thought of Sirius and the prophecy and desolation again wrapped around him. He stared at the clenched fists in his lap, the words on his right hand gleaming in the dark. Harry was happy just to sit in silence and apparently so was Malfoy.

They sat, each absorbed in his own thoughts for, what seemed to Harry, like hours. It seemed that the longer they sat there the darker the room got and the deeper Harry fell into thought.

A voice sounded from far away. He turned to see Malfoy looking at him.

"Come again?" he asked softly, dazed. Malfoy smirked.

"You hate her don't you?" Harry stared.

"Who?"

"Bellatrix." Harry looked at him in astonishment. Malfoy looked unabashed. "You hate her for killing him." Harry jumped up and stared at the boy.

"I...Ho-…What are you talking about?" Malfoy sat calmly, looking at his wrist.

"You hate her, I can feel it." He looked up at Harry. "I can release you of it." The lights went out.

"Hey." Harry yelled briefly then went as quiet as he could. The light was still there but only just. As his eyes adjusted he could see only shadows but no sign of Malfoy.

"You want to be free don't you?" Harry spun, trying to find the voice. "You want to be liberated from your misery, your pain, your hatred." Harry paused mid-turn, trying to rid himself of the truth in this statement. A voice whispered in his ear.

"I can help you." Harry spun and came face to face with Malfoy. "I will free you." Silver light glinted in Malfoy's eyes, catching Harry's, holding him in place.

"You see. One year ago, I was given a gift." He held up his left wrist and showed him the scars. They weren't cuts; they looked like puncture wounds, parallel to the veins in his wrist… "All my pain, my suffering, my hatred was blissfully eradicated. I was released." He voice was so smooth, so full of emotion that Harry was somewhat interested.

"I can feel more. I know more. I understand why I'm here now." Malfoy's eyes dragged him into their depths. His voice barely registered with his mind. Harry began to feel exhilarated, thrilled, more alive with every word he said. Every syllable seemed to give Harry a deeper acuity of understanding into the profound depth of Malfoy's words. He glimpsed the implication behind them in small doses. He began to lust after this freedom he spoke about. Harry shook his head.

What had Dumbledore told him? _Harry, suffering like this proves you are a man! This pain is part of being human---… (See book 5, pg. 824 of hardback American version chp. 37.)_

If this was mortality, this pain. He didn't want it. His mind screamed as it had the night Dumbledore had told him of the prophecy. I don't want to be human_… _

He was brought back slightly to the normal world by a presence behind him.

"Do you desire this gift?" Harry was acutely aware of his own presence. He barely noticed when he nodded his answer and a voice laughed. Then his perception came back abruptly, although his ability to move had not.

He had been grabbed from behind. One strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. The other moved his head to one side. He felt a strange sensation grow as lips brushed his neck.

On the outskirts of his mind, he knew what was going to happen, what was happening, but he was blissfully motionless and the thoughts came too slow.

Slowly, a tongue caressed his skin; the blood pounded in his ears.

Then it happened. Slowly, tenderly, smoothly. Harry felt the fangs enter him. He gasped, felt the warmth of his own blood soaking his skin. The soft sound of someone drinking it.

Slowly, a cold flowed from the spot; a painful pleasure that caused a moan to escape him. One of his hands reached up and found the neck of his liberator, and stayed there.

With the blissful cold that ran through his veins, Harry felt the truth in his words. In profound ecstasy he felt all feeling leave him, all the hatred, all the sorrow, all the pain.

All the torturous thoughts that had antagonized him were gone.

All in one crimson kiss…

_O.k. Review please. I don't know exactly if its angsty or what but please review. I need to know if it's any good at all. sigh lol. I'm a walking dictionary, my friends say. I understand that now. Acuity of Understanding? Whoa… _

_Note: ADitDO, if you didn't already know, has been put on a very temporary hiatus. I'm having technical problems…_

_BTW: You will see that in the 5th book Draco is not mentioned at the Halloween feast because J.K. doesn't talk about it, so I can make it so that Draco was bitten then. (nor the sixth for that reason) lol._

_Oh, extra stuff. The bite scene from Draco's perspective.  Happy Halloween!_

He stood behind Harry, on his cold skin he could feel the heat that radiated from him. In the silence he could hear his heart beat; the warm blood that rushed through his veins. He grabbed him, pulling him to him so that the warmth of his body pressed against him. One arm went around his waist; the other held his neck to one side. Draco pressed his lips against his skin, feeling the pounding of Harry's heart. He moaned softly at the feeling.

Softly, he licked the spot. The pounding grew louder. He was so close. He could not wait any longer.

He opened his mouth, his fangs protruding from his mouth. In one sensually swift moment he pierced the skin.

Blood flowed around his lips and he drank it greedily. The energy of Harry's feelings flowed into in bursts that were as warm to Draco as it was cold to Harry. He felt the feeling leave him, flowing smoothly into Draco.

 _lala…._

5


End file.
